


Aftercare with Sam Winchester

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bruising, Caning, F/M, Subdrop, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: The Reader is in a Dom/Sub open relationship with Sir, but Sir needs to go away after one of their play sessions and the Reader experiences a sub drop. Enter Sam Winchester.There are no names used for the reader, nor for Sir, so you can make them whoever you like.





	Aftercare with Sam Winchester

“Hey, answer me.” The stern voice on the phone commanded of me and autopilot clicked on.

“Yes, sir.” I answered, standing up and straightening my back out of habit despite him not being able to see me over the phone. I knew he’d be able to tell though.

“How do you feel?

“Bad, sir.”

“Tell me, if you were at Starbucks right now, would you order a Caramel Latte or a Mocha?”

“I… I.. ummm, I don’t know sir.”

“Trouble making decisions. Do you feel tired?”

“Yes sir, exhausted.”

“Sad?”

“Yes sir” The tears still threatened to fall right this very moment.

“You’re experiencing a drop. This is very serious, and I need to take care of you, but I can’t get to you in person right now. Are you still with Sam and Dean?”

“Yes sir, they’re next door sir.”

“Do you still have the cream I gave you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, get the cream and your back pack and go to them.”

“Sir?”

“Now.” His voice was stern again.

“Yes sir.”

 I opened the motel room door and wandered outside, blinded by the bright sunshine and momentarily confused about where I should go. I was with Sir the night before last, we played out a scene, and we had a lot of delicious fun. But now, well, I’ve not felt this before. I woke up this morning and felt like I just wanted to hide in my bed. My ass stung, but that was to be expected as I had disobeyed sir’s request and gotten a caning for it. But the rest of it, I felt horrible. I felt so alone and upset. I wanted to cry and I kept shaking.

My name crackled out of the speaker of the phone that was in my hand, prompting me to think about what I was doing. I finally turned left and knocked on the next door, which Sam opened quickly.

 “Hey, are you ok?” He immediately knew something was wrong, so I simply shoved my phone at him and stood there, not knowing what to do.

“Is this Sam or Dean?” Sir was on speakerphone so he could talk to Sam.

“Umm, it’s Sam, Dean’s out.”

“Ok, that’s fine. Listen carefully Sam, I need you to take care of my girl for me. She’s experiencing a drop; do you know what that is?” Sir’s voice was softer and less commanding than when he spoke to me.

“A drop? No, what’s happened? What does she need?” Sam replied, while pulling me into the motel room and keeping his arm around me. “She’s shaking!”

“Well, google it then, but what she needs is aftercare and I can’t be there to give it to her. I know you are two are close, so I was hoping you could help. She needs to be wrapped up in blankets and kept warm. Give her sugary candy and drinks and the occasional caffeinated drink too. There’s candy and lemonade in her bag. Keep her close, lots of physical contact and make sure she knows she’s loved. She’s not experienced a drop before so I don’t know how long this will last but put my number in your phone and call me if it gets worse or if anything worries you. Can you do that for me?”

“What the hell did you do to her?” Sam sounded angry now and his tone upset me, so I started crying. “She’s crying!”

“It’s because you shouted. I didn’t do anything that she didn’t consent to and she had her safe word. I’m sure she will tell you so when she’s better. Please, can you take care of my girl or not?”

“Safe word?” Sam bristled at the term before sighing. “Yeah, yeah, of course I’ll take care of her.”

“One last thing Sam. I gave her some cream, she may need some help applying it though, make sure she gives it to you and apply it up to four times throughout the day. I’ll take over when I come pick her up tomorrow. Thank you, Sam, I owe you.”

Sir hung up on Sam and he looked at me confused for a minute before he jumped into action. He took my back pack from me and then pulled the blanket from the motel bed and wrapped it around my shoulders, telling me to sit down on the bed. I shook my head and instead lay down on my side, my ass stung too much to sit right now.

He helped himself to my back pack, opening it up and rummaging around inside, finding the candy and a can of lemonade that Sir had told him about.

“Here, you need to eat and drink.” He spoke so softly; it was relaxing to me. I opened my mouth for him, he looked shocked at first, but then unwrapped a candy and popped it in.

“Would you lay down with me, Sam?” I asked quietly.

“Of course.” He sprang into action, kicking off his shoes quickly and sitting on the bed next to me. “Um, where do I need to put this cream?”.

I pulled the blanket and my long t-shirt that I wore as a nightgown up and bared my ass to Sam. I was wearing a black thong and Sam had a full view of the stripes of red and purple bruising across the flesh.

“Holy shit!” He cursed out loud, shocked at what he saw. He seemed to catch himself and then realised which part of my body I was showing him. “Umm, is it okay if I touch you there? To put the cream on, I mean?”

I rolled over as far as I could without putting any pressure on my ass and tried to smile. I’m sure it came out as more of a grimace though.

“Of course you can, Sam, but only if you hug me afterwards.”

 I lay back on my side and tried to relax as Sam smoothed out the cold cream onto my ass and then lay down, spooning me from behind. Sam pulled out his phone and looked up what a sub drop was, reading out the information and asking if it was right. While I hadn’t actually experienced a drop before, Sir had made sure that we went into our activities fully informed about all possibilities. I nodded my agreement to the online description and Sam spent the rest of the day giving me aftercare; from cuddling on the bed, to feeding me and making sure I drank enough, to telling me jokes and funny stories, to telling me how much he cared for me. It was a few hours before I began to feel better, but I was really enjoying Sam’s care so I tried to milk it a little bit and told him that bubble baths would really help, but that I shouldn’t be left alone. It was a little funny to see him squirm, but I was impressed that he got on with the task and even washed my back for me.

 Sir and I had an open relationship, he was simply my Dom and we only played occasionally. At the end of the day with Sam, I was falling asleep in his arms and I was wondering about discussing the terms of having Sam as a romantic partner for the non-dom stuff I craved.


End file.
